Suplicio
by Nirvana Street
Summary: Remus Lupín acaba de enterarse que sus mejores amigos están muertos, lo ha perdido todo la familia que alguna vez tuvo y la felicidad que lo había echo salir adelante.
1. I

«La fuerza de tus convicciones determina tu éxito, no el número de tus seguidores.»

—Remus Lupin

Llorar, tirar cosas, tener una reacción extrema en momentos como estos seria lo mas lógico, lo mas obvio, lo más esperado, una reacción normal de todo ser humano que ha pasado por una terrible tragedia, pero Remus Lupin no podía hacer mas que quedarse sentado en su sillón sintiendo un gran vacío sin nada que pudiera llenarlo, no había emociones luchando por salir, no había impotencia o tristeza solo se sentía completamente hueco. Su mente que tanto resalto entre sus amigos por ser la más racional, la más rápida en el análisis por ser la conciencia de todos, hoy le jugaba una mala pasada pues no era capaz de procesar las noticias tan nefastas que acababa de recibir o no quería hacerlo o tal vez el mismo estaba muerto por que ya no se sentía capaz de sentir y/o apreciar lo que es nada.

Todo era tan lejano, encerrado en sí mismo como había estado todo el día, no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba horas en esa posición y la taza de té que se había servido hace tiempo que estaba fría a pesar de que la había dejado hervir hasta el punto que una pequeña porción del agua se había evaporado y el mismo se había quemado las manos al tratar de sostenerla es mas ni siquiera eso le importo ya que aun así sostuvo la taza hasta que le empezaron a formar llagas. Con indiferencia vio sus manos, las examino como si no importaran en absoluto, se sentía muerto y un deseo masoquista de volver a sentir dolor para saber que en verdad estaba vivo le invadió.

¿Como paso y por qué?, ¿Por qué la vida le daba esos golpes?

A los cinco años perdió cualquier oportunidad de tener una vida normal y en paz, una maldición fue puesta en el como una venganza hacia el hombre que le dio la vida, vivió encerrado por años sin más compañía que la de sus progenitores y aunque no iba a atreverse a negar el amor que ellos le habían profesado pues solo un sentimiento como el amor puede ser capaz de llevar a los seres humanos a hacer todas las cosas que sus padres hicieron por él, sin embargo su vida no era en absoluto como debió de haber sido, siempre vio desde la ventana de su cuarto a los niños jugar en la calle y su mayor anhelo de pequeño fue poder estar entre ellos como uno más, incluso llego a odiar a sus padres por no dejarlo salir, deseando haber nacido en otra casa con otra familia, años después se dio cuenta de que de haber nacido en otra familia el no sería el hombre que es hoy y en consecuencia no habría tenido las aventuras que compartió en Hogwarts con las personas que más había amado en esta tierra y que otros padres no lo hubieran amado como lo hicieron los suyos.

No entendió por muchos años el por que sus padres se esforzaban tanto en tenerlo encerrado hasta que a los diez años se despertó y vio su habitación deshecha, su cuerpo sangraba por todos lados de las heridas que el mismo se había provocado, recordó explotar en llanto y llamar entre gemido a su madre quien entro deprisa con un maletín de primeros auxilios, la mirada que le dio en esos momentos se quedó grabada en su cerebro ¿qué era eso que veía en su madre?, ¿qué era eso que reflejaba su rostro?. Hasta muchos años después de este momento cuando el tuvo a su propio hijo se dio cuenta que su madre sufría, el de pequeño todavía no era del todo consciente de lo que sus transformaciones mensuales provocarían en su vida, pero su madre si lo estaba y ella sufría por no poder absorber todo ese futuro sufrimiento y pasarlo ella. Mientras esta lo curaba se dio cuenta de tres cosas que lo cambiarían todo...

1-Su madre estuvo llorando.

2-Mientras le curaba las heridas empezó a llorar otra vez.

3-Intentaba hacer que no se diera cuenta y sonreía, hablando de un montón de cosas a las que el no puso atención pues se sintió enfadado con ella por mentirle.

En ese momento tenía una ola de sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos demasiado prematuros para él, al final desvió la mirada de su madre y la dirigió a la ventana donde pudo ver a su padre afuera dando torpes explicaciones sobre los ruidos de la noche anterior a los vecinos quienes uno a uno se acercaba a preguntar, recuerda haber preguntado que pasaba y su madre responder que se había caído un árbol.

En menos de una semana más esta vez sus padres no pudieron evitar que él se diera cuenta de las miradas de desdén de los vecinos hacia su padre pues una vez durante la semana en que preparaban el viaje él tuvo que salir por una pelota que se le cayó en el jardín de enfrente, no le dijo a sus padres pues ellos estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre a donde ir ahora al salir una vecina lo vio y se fijó en sus heridas, en su cuarto curso escuchando sin querer una plática entre sus padres se dio cuenta de que ellos en verdad iban a esperar hasta que él se encontrara mejor de salud pero la vecina que lo había visto esparció el chisme de que su padre era un abusador y le pegaba a su propio hijo, algo que le pareció absurdo.

Recordaba esa casa era hermosa y acogedora una casa que parecía estar echa para tener una familia, sabía que ese lugar le encantaba a su madre, fue por la que más se esforzó por hacerla parecer una hogar para su hijo y esposo, permanecieron casi un año ahí, tenían su padre, su madre y hasta el mismo tantas esperanzas de que esa se convirtiera en su residencia permanente que sus padres incluso le dejaban salir de vez en cuando a jugar recordaba que incluso un par de veces por mes en esos días buenos lograba jugar con las niñas que había cerca de su casa, porque en ese lugar él era el único niño de ahí todos los demás menores pertenecían al género femenino algo que fue un alivio pues cuando era más niño debido a su cuerpo pequeño los días buenos eran simplemente aquellos en los que no estaba tan mareado y le resultaba mucho más fácil seguir el hilo de una tarde tomando el té que el de los niños corriendo y gritando que a veces aparecían para visitar o celebrar el cumpleaños de algunas de sus vecinas, una vez incluso una de ellas que se había vuelto bastante apegada a él a pesar de la diferencia de edad y el poco tiempo que compartían había llegado hasta su casa con una seguridad que solo un niño es capaz de poseer llego a dejarle en sus propias manos la tarjeta de invitación, su madre estaba especialmente emocionada pues en mucho tiempo no los habían tenido en cuenta para una celebración, recordó la insistencia en que tuvo por que su padre regresara lo más temprano del trabajo posible, cambiando un poco de dinero mágico a muggle y haciendo un gasto mayor al que usualmente se permitían había comprado ropa nueva para todos, su padre con un hechizo logro ocultar las cicatrices para que nadie las viera y así evitar preguntas extrañas, esa fue la primera vez que Remus se encontraba alrededor de tantos niños y antes de ese día no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz y libre, aunque la sensación de mareo usual lo acompañaba el jugo como nunca lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Vivian en barrios muggles debido a que a su madre no se le permitía estar en el mundo mágico donde el resto de su familia excepto ella pertenecían, renunciando a su trabajo, a sus sueños, a amigos, familia y a una clase de independencia que solo puede dar el trabajo, la madre de Remus se había convertido en su compañera de juegos, de tiempo y en su mejor amiga, amaba a la mujer que le había dado la vida y que le había entregado la suya, sus mejores años, las mejores oportunidades, todas de alguna manera directa o indirecta entregadas a él, su único hijo y a su padre, su madre de nombre Hope Howell un nombre que le caía como anillo al dedo ya que ella fue la esperanza de su existencia, de que esta no se volviera tan fría y solitaria como pudo haberse vuelto como parecía seria de ahora en adelante ella había muerto en el verano antes de su último curso, la primera muerte que marcaría de forma profunda su vida, sumiéndolo en una gran tristeza.

Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta a muy corta edad fue de la mirada de culpa que le dirigía su padre después de una noche de luna llena unos meses antes de que Dumbledore se presentara en la puerta de su casa, se levantó más temprano de lo que normalmente lo hacía, sus brazos estaban horriblemente aruñados fue la primera vez que sintió vergüenza por su condición, empezó a recoger el desastre esparcido por su habitación no hizo más que apilarlo en un rincón entonces Lyall su padre entro en la habitación y lo que vio en su mirar fue algo que él deseaba jamás saber que era pero no fue así pudo detectar culpa y eso le partió el corazón pues aun si la principal motivación de Greyback era mordelo para darle un lección a su padre, Fenrir Greyback era un loco desquiciado con un ideal y una misión completamente tontas y aun si su padre no hubiera dicho nada él pudo haber terminado siendo una de sus víctimas de todas maneras, en las noches en las que se transformaba en Hogwarts a pesar de estar solo y tener con el mayor de los esfuerzos y una apariencia lamentable que arrastrar su cuerpo herido hasta la enfermería del colegio prefería eso que ver la mirada de su padre que parecía estar martirizándose en su mente, claro esto nunca era expresado en palabras pero sus ojos eran mas que suficiente prueba de aquello, era una imagen que Remus prefería evitar a toda costa.

Ahora su padre se encontraba viviendo solo y el lo iba visitar en los días buenos siempre que podía, se sentarían a platicar un rato evitarían el tema de su P.P.P y solo hablarían de lo estrictamente formal era un acuerdo muto realizado en silencio y que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a contrariar.

Al final vivir en barrios muggles resulto bastante beneficioso en palabras de su padre, de James y de Sirius, pues solo un muggle demasiado perspicaz o idiota pensaría que Remus sería un licántropo.

James, Sirius, Lily y Peter. James y Sirius, James y Lily. James, Lily, Sirius y su madre.

El corazón se le encogió de una forma que no pudo haber resultado mas dolorosa, la muerte de su madre había sido algo que había aceptado hace mucho mas no así la de James y Lily, no habían pasado mas de 48 horas desde que fueron asesinados, él no se había enterado hasta que esa misma mañana había leído casi por accidente una edición del profeta, por primera vez en toda su vida su palidez, las náuseas, las ganas de querer que te coma la tierra y el posterior desmayo no fue por culpa de su pequeño problema peludo (P.P.P), como un balde de agua fría que dejan ir de repente, su corazón dio un vuelco terrible, cuando le llego una carta confirmando lo que el negaba a creer de ese periódico amarillista que resultaba ser El Profeta, una carta que fue escrita en puño y letra por el mismo Albus Dumbledore y solo entonces recordó que estaba vivo y uno de sus mejores amigos no lo estaba y la mujer que James había amado tanto tampoco.

Como si el mismo se esforzara por torturarse recordó cómo conoció a James y Sirius cuando el, sintiéndose completamente intimidado por el mar de gente que resultaba la estación, las despedida de su madre a quien parecía que le iba a dar un paro de preocupación y a su padre haciéndole repetir de memoria cada una de las indicaciones que le habían echo anotar en un papel y por si fuera poco al ver lo estrecho que se volvía el tren y que pudiera toparse con cualquier persona le estaba provocando una claustrofobia que amenazaba con derribarlo en el pasillo del vagón, sujetándose de las paredes de los compartimientos logro llegar a uno que para su fortuna estaba solo, sintiéndose inmensamente agradecido por tener un minuto a solas, intento calmar sus nervios entonces se escucharon risas en el pasillo de donde aparecieron dos niños, ambos de pelo azabache, que se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos de encontrarlo ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el niño ojos grises que a Remus le resultaron hermosos, quien se veía bastante serio y enojado de encontrarlo ahí.

—Ya me voy. Lo siento —se disculpó, su vos salió casi como un grito y se notaba lo nervioso y asustado que se encontraba, se paró de un salto y se dispuso a salir, pero los dos chicos le bloquearon la salida del compartimiento.

—Ey, cálmate. No te estamos echando —dijo el más robusto de los dos de ojos cafés que hacia un perfecto contraste con los de su otro amigo— Me llamo James Potter —se presentó — Y él es Sirius Black — también presento a su amigo. En ese momento se había sentido bastante intimidado, pues su padre había hablado sobre los Black mas de una vez en su casa pues más de una vez fue testigo de algún desplante que hacía uno de ellos porque se les pusiera en él mismo lugar que un mestizo o un "sangre sucia" y de entre todas las cosas que había escuchado de ellos resaltaba el hecho de que eran purista un termino que el sabia no era representaba nada bueno para alguien en sus condiciones —¿Como te llamas tu? —la pregunta sonó a un susurro en sus oídos pues estaba ideando mil y un excusas para salir de ahí sin ser maleducado ya que a pesar del miedo que tenía no deseaba caerle mal a nadie en el colegio, no respondió hasta que le volvieron a repetir la pregunta pero no fue James sino que Sirius quien lo hizo.

—Me llamo Remus Lupin —respondio de forma tímida, en un murmullo apenas comprensible.

—Un placer — Sirius le extendió la mano en un acto bastante formal de parte de él, con una formalidad vista pocas veces en Sirius Black, con la manos sudadas y temblorosas le regreso el saludo aunque se sorprendió pues al momento en que sus dos manos se unieron las suyas no temblaron y una sensación de seguridad le recorrió el cuerpo desde la mano que sujetaba la de quien se volvería de sus mejores amigos, de su mano hasta su corazón y de ahí al el resto del cuerpo. Lo que faltaba del camino la pasaron juntos, Sirius y James fueron los que mas activamente participaron en la conversación, hablando mas que todo de Quidditch y el limitándose a escuchar, debes en cuando lo incluían en la conversación Remus nunca había ido a ver un partido y menos participado directamente en uno, pero su padre estaba obsesionado con el juego y le había explicado cada regla, cada falta y cada maniobra del juego, debes en cuando le preguntaban su opinión el daba una mas compleja y mejor analizada que la que ellos dos daban, según James le había dicho una vez en ese momento el se dio cuenta que poseía una gran inteligencia y lo admiro por eso, Sirius muy su manera le dijo lo mismo "En ese momento me di cuenta de que eras un cerebrito y que te amarían los profesores" fueron sus palabras.

Después la conversación de alguna forma se giro hacia las casas de Hogwarts, James estaba seguro de quedar en Gryffindor como lo había hecho toda su familia, Sirius dijo que el pensaba que el sombrero seleccionador lo dejaría en Slytherin por que al igual que James su familia había estado en esa casa por generaciones y generaciones cabe resaltar que el no estaba muy feliz por eso. Remus no supo que contestar y tampoco le dieron mucho tiempo para ello ya que entonces apareció una niña pelirroja que dijo llamarse Lily junto a otro niño de pelo negro quien fue presentado como Severus que andaba buscando el carrito de dulces y también les dijeron que debían cambiarse ya que pronto llegarían a Hogwarts.

Al momento de entrar en el colegio, después de escuchar con más atención que la de sus dos acompañantes en el tren a la profesora Minerva McGonagall dar las instrucciones correspondientes, empezó a repasar de forma bastante apresurada todos los datos que conocía sobre las casas, sus características y la de los magos que formaron parte de ellas, con la esperanza de encontrar la que mejor se adaptara a él, pasar desapercibido era su objetivo, no resaltar para que cualquier accidente que pudiera pasar en el colegio no se dirigiera la autoría directamente a él y así evitar los problemas.

Slytherin, descartada desde el primer momento, un licántropo entre las serpientes debía de ser una mala broma así de sencillo.

Ravenclaw, los magos que pertenecían a esta casa eran bastante inteligentes y deductivos, Remus no se consideraba especialmente inteligente y tenia miedo que alguno de ellos lo descubriera así que llegado el momento de que el sombrero le eligiera una casa el rogo por no quedar en Ravenclaw.

Gryffindor, si el que quedara en Slytherin le parecía una mala broma el quedar en Gryffindor algo imposible, nunca había vivido una aventura, jamás había sido a su juicio valiente que era y es el mayor rasgo por el que se identifica a los de la casa de los leones.

Hufflepuff, para el resultaba la mejor opción no porque pensara que era una casa menor sino por que para el resultaba la mejor oportunidad de pasar desapercibido.

De los tres niños que venían hablando sobre deportes en el tren el primero en pasar fue Sirius quien bastante sorprendió fue a sentarse con tambaleante paso a la mesa de Gryffindor, después vino la niña que había visto en el tren quien también fue seleccionada para Gryffindor.

¡Lupin Remus!

Acaba de ser llamado para que le seleccionaran una casa, las piernas le temblaban, el banquillo le pareció muy alto y sintió que iba a caerse, vio a Dumbledore mirando atentamente cada paso que daba, gracias a su intervención se encontraba ahí.

¡Gryffindor!

El grito del sombrero seleccionador todavía resonaba en sus oídos, todavía un poco más de una década después todavía podía escuchar lo estruendosa que resultaba la voz del sombrero y como la mesa de los leones rugia cada vez que alguien era seleccionado para su casa. Remus se sentó al lado de Sirius quien estaba tan sorprendido como él, enfrente se encontraba la niña pelirroja que vieron en el tren quien parecía bastante feliz de estar ahí, su vista no se despegaba del chico que la acompañaba quien todavía estaba esperando a que lo llamaran.

¡Potter James!

Tanto Sirius como Remus se encontraban en shock con un montón de pensamientos cruzando su mente, pero al oír el nombre de su compañero de viaje giraron sus cabezas, un suspiro de alivio donde se fue todo el estrés generado por el momento salió de ambos cuándos escucharon que él también había sido seleccionado para su misma casa.

Cuando James llego a sentarse ya no había espacio del lado de la mesa en la que se encontraban ambos amigos, entonces se sentó a la par de la pelirroja quien parecía decepcionada pues su amigo había sido seleccionado para otra casa, Remus recordaría ese día siempre no solo por que fue el comienzo de una amistad que atesoraría siempre sino porque también fue el día en que James uno de sus mejores amigos en toda la tierra y el que propuso el plan de convertirse en animagos y se esforzó más en pociones solo para poder cumplir ese plan conoció a la bella y dulce Lily Evans.

—James Potter —

—Lily Evans —

Y eso dio inicio a un romance que le causaría mas de un dolor de cabeza a los cuatro merodeadores, pues James cada vez que era rechazado por Lily iba a ser consolado por Sirius para que ambos terminaran comiendo chocolates (robados del baúl de Remus) hasta que les doliera el estómago y si este no le hacía caso terminaba buscando como un niño pequeño a Remus para que este le diera consejos intentando levantarle el ánimo o en última instancia arrastraba a Peter a algún plan descabellado.

Su primer año en Hogwarts fue uno de los mejores, fue parte de su primer grupo de amigos, rio como nunca lo había hecho y había veces en que incluso olvida su pequeño problema peludo como le gustaba llamarlo a Sirius, claro los días después que se transformaba resultaban terribles, mas por primera vez en su vida fue cuidado por otras personas que no fueran sus padres y aprendió lo que era la amistad de verdad.

Los primeros años en Hogwarts fue fácil ocultar sus salidas, los chicos caían rendidos al llegar la noche eran niños al fin y al cabo y no aguantaban estar mucho tiempo desvelados excepto para hacer alguna travesura de las cuales desde primero hasta cuarto año se trataban solo de robar pastelillos de la cocina en la noche bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James y embrujar los pasillos para que los alumnos que pasaran por ahí se deslizaran o se llenaran de babas fueron los años más tranquilos que alguna vez vivió Remus hasta que al final de su segundo curso dos meses antes de que terminaran el año escolar harto de las preguntas de James y de Sirius hacia donde iba todos los meses les confeso con un miedo aterrador a ser rechazado lo que el en verdad era, sus rostros no reflejaron mas que sorpresa y por primera en todo lo que Remus llevaba de conocerlos se quedaron sin palabras.

—Vaya, Remi. Yo sabía que guardabas sorpresas, pero no me imagine que estas clases de sorpresa — comento James, notablemente perdido y sin saber que más hacer. Un silencio incomodo invadió el cuarto y los nervios lo consumían por dentro.

—Yo pensé que te ibas a ver con alguna muchacha, hay una de Ravenclaw que no te quita la vista de encima —comento al fin Sirius con un gesto pensativo.

—No seas así, Sirius. No te olvides que nuestro chico tiene modales — le respondió James a Sirius de forma también pensativo.

—Cierto, cierto—la escena fue tan cómica que los tres se empezaron a reír.

Para la próxima luna llena (que resulto ser a la semana siguiente) en la mañana en la que despertó se encontró con que tenía compañía en la enfermería, sus tres amigos ya que James y Sirius se encargaron de contarles ellos a Peter (ya que Remus no se sentía bien ese día) sobre la condición de Remus.

Para el siguiente curso James no solo parecía emocionado, sino que extremadamente seguro y con un plan en mente, un plan que sería el inicio oficial de los merodeadores.

Un estruendo lo despertó del trance en el que se había sumergido, recordando tiempos mas felices no necesitaba saber que era lo que estaban celebrando, afuera había una euforia compartida entre las personas de la comunidad mágica el señor tenebroso había sido derrotado ellos ya no tenían por que temer, el precio fue demasiado para pagar dos personas con un corazón enorme que albergaba una capacidad de amar todavía mayor habían perdido la vida, dos personas que habían vivido muy poco tiempo que se merecian mas años, mas años juntos.

Todavía recordaba la sonrisa de idiota que tenía James cuando emocionado regreso a su cuarto a contarles a todos sus amigos que la bella Lily Evans por fin había aceptado tener una cita.

Se encontraba leyendo un poco sobre historia muggle cuando entra James abriendo la puerta de par en par – Remi, Remi, Remi, Remus –

—No recuerdo que te resultara tan fascinante mi nombre James — dijo sin ni siquiera molestarse en levantar su vista del libro.

—Siempre me ha parecido un nombre hermoso — Sirius quien regresaba de darse un baño se le quedo viendo con una ceja enarcada a James y haciendo que Remus levantara la vista de su libro con señas le pregunto que le pasaba —¿Por que se me quedan viendo así?, ¿acaso un hombre no puede ser feliz? — dijo con fingida indignación.

—Depende, ¿por qué estas feliz? — interrogó Remus.

—Pues mis queridos compañeros déjenme comunicarles que la prefecta perfecta Lily Evans por fin a accedido a concederle el honor a tan bello muchacho como es su amigo James Potter a acompañarle en plan de cita déjenme aclarar...—

—Espera, espera, espera, para la escoba. ¿Lily te dijo que si? —con incredulidad Sirius le pregunto a James y este asintió con esa sonrisa ya mencionada antes. A finales de ese año James y Lily tomados de las manos les anunciaron a todos que ellos que se encontraban comprometidos y un poco mas de un año después de su boda también les comunicarían que estaban esperando su primer bebe, el primero y el último.

Harry, llego a este mundo rodeado de mucho amor pues no solo sus padres lo esperaban con ansias sino también Sirius quien se había propuesto ser el mejor padrino del mundo y el mismo que también se encontraba bastante feliz por la llegada del pequeño Harry.

¡Harry! ¿Como no había pensado en el antes?

No tiene ni siquiera la edad suficiente como para guardar algún recuerdo de sus padres, ¿con quién iba a estar?, ¿quien lo iba a cuidar?

Sirius sería la primera opción, pero a el se le acusaba de a ver vendido a su amigo y de paso a ver asesinado a muggles con una maldición y también a Peter.

El mundo se le venia encima otra vez, en ningún momento se creería todo lo que dicen de Sirius el es simplemente incapaz de traicionar a James o a Lily y menos sabiendo que esto afectaría a Harry al niño simplemente lo adoraba, no podía cuidarlo no importaba cuanto lo pensara él no podía cuidarlo no podía hacerse cargo de él.

Como una presa que se rompe así sintió Remus Lupin la oleada de sentimientos que amenazaron con salir, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas llenas de cicatrices y un gemido doloroso salió de su garganta y una sensación de impotencia, frustración, dolor y soledad lo destruía por dentro volvió a recordar que estaba vivo y no quiso estarlo deseaba morir, ya no quedaba nada para el en este mundo, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry pero Dumbledore en su carta había asegurado ya haberse hecho cargo de él, ahora solo importaba Remus y el deseo de dejar de respirar y no haber nacido lo había perdido todo.

Agarro el borde la mesa y la levanto con todas sus fuerzas, patio el sillón y tiro las cosas al suelo, se sujetos la cara con las manos y dejo salir no por que quisiera sino porque no podía hacer nada para evitarlo dejo salir las lágrimas de sus ojos lo había perdido todo, había perdido a James el que siempre lo apoyo, había perdido a Sirius el que tantos dolores de cabeza le provoco pero siempre fue el primero en defenderlo, había perdido a Peter, ya no vería mas a Lily ni a su sonrisa siempre amable con el y ya no podría mas cargar al pequeño Harry, se sintió inútil porque ni eso podía hacer por sus mejores amigos devolverles el favor y cuidar de su hijo.

Nunca se cansaría de repetir que ninguno de ellos se merecía eso, Sirius sin importar lo pesado que se ponía a veces debería de haber vivido como siempre quiso en libertad, sin padres que dictaminarán lo que él debía pensar o como debería actuar hacia las personas que era diferentes a él, James quien en un principio resulto ser bastante egocéntrico, arrogante y orgulloso la final supo cambiar para bien a pesar de todo James tenía uno de los corazones más grandes que el conocía y todo para conseguir el amor de su amada Lily, Lily ella siempre amable y cariñosa con los demás pero al mismo tiempo estricta hasta el punto que aun casada y esperando un bebe se enojaba con James y con Sirius por alguna broma echa, ella fue una gran mujer que al igual que su marido y que el padrino de su hijo merecía mucho mas años de vida junto a su familia pero el destino era cruel y les arrebato todo eso.

Remus deseaba morir pero no podía y se odiaba por eso.


	2. II

¿Quejarse de la vida?

En estos momentos realmente no podría quejarse.

El estigma que cargaba y la necesidad que arrastraba de ocultar el secreto de su naturaleza no le permitía aceptar los mejores trabajos y mucho menos los mejores sueldos solía trabajar por lo más mínimo y trataba de pasar desapercibido de sus demás compañeros de trabajo fueron años difíciles después de dejar el colegio, años que el mismo definirá como los mas miserables de su vida hasta el día en que Dumbledore apareció en su puerta ofreciéndole el trabajo de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, ofrecerle un trabajo así a alguien como él era de locos los problemas que definitivamente tendría con los padres de sus alumnos si alguno de ellos se llegaran a enterar de que tenían a un licántropo como profesor, podrían incluso sacarlo de su puesto como director.

La escena todavía se repite en su mente como un déjà vu de la primera vez que vio a Dumbledore en la sala de la casa de sus padres en una escena ensayada hace muchos años y llego un punto en que se volvió a sentir ese niño pequeño que con ojos sorprendidos veía sin creer en las palabras del director solo que ahora el ir a el colegio de magia podría significar un trago realmente amargo en su vida, volver a rememorar todos esos momentos felices con sus amigos que jamás se repetirían, recordar aquellas risas que jamás volvería a escuchar ya que el destino no fue amable con ninguno de ellos así que negándose a afrontar su pasado y rechazando la gran oportunidad que Dumbledore le ofrecía le dijo que no.

Tardo un poco tiempo en darse cuenta de que se arrepentiría de dar esa respuesta, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y el no cambiaría de opinión.

Una noche mientras el insomnio provocado por noches llenas de nostalgia, en el que los recuerdos de toda una vida le invadían sintió una mano apestosa taparle la boca y vio otra mano escueta perteneciente al mismo hombre agarrar su varita y con un pequeño susurro pronunciar un hechizo para asegurarse que nadie ajeno a la sala los escuchara, tenía el rostro cubierto por un pelo espeso, largo y enmarañado con una barba sucia que le cubría toda la cara, tardo mucho en reconocerlo estaba lleno de tatuajes, su figura no era la de antes y gracias a su delgadez parecía más alto, se veía pálido un esqueleto viviente y en sus ojos se refleja la locura mas sin embargo independientemente de todo lo que había cambiado en mas de 12 años casi 13 sin verle – Sirius – pronuncio su nombre sin aliento, era el después de tantos años era él.

\- Si, lunático. Soy yo – ERA ÉL, el amigo que vendió a sus amigos – No sabes cuanto te extrañe... - las facciones en su rostro antes alegres ahora se retorcían del dolor gracias puñetazo que había recibido de Remus - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - pregunto antes de esquivar otro golpe.

\- ¡TÚ! – grito Remus agarrando una silla y tirándosela.

\- ¡Si, soy yo! – respondió desde mientras se levantaba del suelo y con la varita lo mantenía contra la pared – Pensé que estarías mas alegre de verme –

\- ¿Alegre?, ¿Como podría estar alegre si tú?, tu.

-Si yo, ¿qué?, anda dilo –

No recordaba el momento en que volvió a levantar su puño para pegarle a su amigo, pero si recordaba como su rostro se quedó pálido por el golpe recibido en el estómago, siguieron peleando por lo que parecieron horas sin hablarse solo desquitándose entre ellos tantos años de oscuridad, solo se detuvieron hasta que Sirius se desvaneció en el piso. Las siguientes horas fueron de intentar revivir a su antiguo amigo, escuchar lo que la tenía que decir en su favor y ver como se acaba toda la poca comida que tenía.

Darse cuenta años después de la verdad fue un golpe terriblemente bajo, Peter a quien tanto defendían en Hogwarts al que tantas veces salvaron de golpizas y al que un millón de veces le daban copias en los exámenes los traiciono, provoco la muerte de su amigo y el encarcelamiento en la peor cárcel del mundo del otro, lo destrozo.

Dumbledore volvió a la semana siguiente, el no se rendia fácilmente para el momento en que el director volvió, Remus y Sirius ya tendrían un plan hecho ambos amigos volvían a ser cómplices y el que Remus tuviera un cargo de poder en Hogwarts les seria de mucha ayuda a los dos.

Remus llego a tiempo para tomar el tren, encontró un vagón solo para él y se sentó a descansar, la ola de sentimientos que le sobrevino en ese momento era algo para lo que él no estaba preparado, un nudo se formo en su garganta y unas ganas de echarse a dormir por lo que restaba del año le invadieron de repente, pero ya no había oportunidad de echarse para atrás esto lo estaba haciendo por su amigo.

Mientras hacia su intento por descansar escucho tres voces que entraban en el mismo vagón que él, lo que hablaban no tenia mucho sentido para personas de su edad hasta que una de ellas pronuncio un nombre "Harry" hasta el momento no había considerado la oportunidad de encontrárselo en el tren, la curiosidad estuvo a punto de ganarle quería saber cómo era que tanto se parecería a James o a Lily pero el ambiente cambio de repente y su sentido común le mando a tener paciencia, al darse cuenta que serian dementores espero el momento oportuno por si se presentaba algún problema.

Recordaría esa primera imagen de Harry tirado en el vagón esperando a que reaccionara no había ni empezado el año y ya había tenido un problema "todo un Potter" pensó en su momento recordaba bien que con la excusa de ver como estaba examino bien su apariencia era el retrato viviente de James Potter de eso no cabía duda, pero en el momento en que abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que la esencia de Lily Evans también estaba en él.

En el momento del banquete en que los nuevos alumnos eran elegidos a sus casas lo podía ver hablando animadamente con varias cabezas pelirrojas y una castaña, hablando con los demás maestros se dio cuenta de la fama que el traía, el y sus otros dos amigos del tren era como si cada generación tuviera su propia versión de los merodeadores o algo así.

De Hogwarts podía esperar muchas cosas menos tranquilidad, si bien el no solo regresaba como adulto sino también como maestro de alguna forma se volvía a sentir un niño entre esas paredes merodeando con Sirius en los pasillos buscando a su viejo y traicionero amigo, los pasillos de Hogwarts le gustaban por la noche eran silenciosos y oscuros el lugar perfecto para que una persona tan melancólica como el pudiera pensar y reflexionar sobre su vida, ser profesor resulto ser algo que le agrado bastante descubrió su vocación como maestro siendo maestro y tuvo que agregarle otro punto a la lista de cosas por agradecerle a Albus Dumbledore que era bastante extensa de por sí.

Sirius y el, habían decidido que lo mejor seria mantener la distancia con Harry para no verlo metido en problemas algo que ambos sabían no sería ni fácil, ni lo correcto primero por que era el hijo de su mas grande amigo y deseaban poder estar con él de la misma forma que su padre muchas veces estuvo para ellos además que el plan que ellos habían trasado estaba muy estrechamente ligado al preadolescente pero Harry pensaba que Sirius fue el culpable de la muerte de James y no tenia ni idea de la relación que su nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras tuvo con su progenitor y no solo con él, Lily se había vuelto una gran amiga de Remus al ser ambos prefectos y con el tiempo llego a considerarla una hermana siempre se mostraba servicial cuando lo veía con alguna herida tal vez de ambos el era el que más comprometido se sentía incluso más que Sirius.

A pesar de la decisión de mantener cierta distancia con Harry al final fue el chico quien lo termino buscando a el no por las mejores razones, pero Remus no iba a desperdiciar esos momentos. James tenía una sabiduría fraternal con sus amigos a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones actuaba como el mas inmaduro de los cuatro siempre que alguno de ellos necesito un consejo ahí estaba el hablando con una soltura, decisión y sabiduría que muchas veces podrías preguntarte si estaban hablando con la misma persona, pero así era James y el muchas veces intento hacer lo mismo con Harry y él podría asegurar que lo logro.

Ese año fue en el que mejor pudo tratar su P.P.P la opción que Severus preparaba para él resultaba de mucha ayuda fue el año que físicamente se sintió mejor y la compañía de Sirius por las noches le brindaba una sensación de familiaridad.

El tiempo pasa rápido, tan rápido que ni te das cuentas y cuando el se vino a dar cuenta estaba empacando sus cosas y sabiendo que no podría volver a Hogwarts en mucho tiempo.

Harry de alguna forma había logrado descifrar gran parte de lo que paso hace muchos años solo con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos, cuando enfrento a Sirius vio en el una determinación que solo le recordó a sus padres pero al mismo tiempo era diferente a ellos y es entonces cuando se dio cuenta que debía de dejar de compararlo con sus ya fallecidos amigos si bien era cierto que sus muertes eran algo que lamentaría toda la vida el niño -que ya no era tan niño- era un ser muy diferente a sus padres y que a lo largo de los años se sabría ganar su propio lugar en el mundo.

Ahora el se dirigía a la antigua vivienda de su amigo a pasar una temporada con él hasta que pueda conseguir una vivienda para el solo y aunque sabia que con el sueldo que recibió en Hogwarts podría pagar una buena estancia por un buen tiempo prefería mantenerse oculto hasta que el escandalo de que alguien con su condición diera clases en Hogwarts haya pasado.

Se marchaba de Hogwarts con un sabor agridulce en la boca pero con la sensación de que había hecho lo correcto.

**Originalmente sería solo un capítulo pero la inspiración me invadió de repente asi que espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. **


End file.
